The overall objectives of the Administrative Core are to manage activities within the Intellectual and Developmental Disabilities Research Center (IDDRC), to foster Center cohesiveness, and to ensure that the activities of this. IDDRC, taken as a whole, continue to coalesce into an integrated program that is more than the sum of its component parts. Our institutional environment, one of the largest and most highly regarded enterprises in the world, dedicated to medical care and biomedical research, provides our Center with major strengths. These include a world-respected faculty, an impressive supporting infrastructure, and access to outstanding resources. However, the size and diversity of our environment requires thoughtful management and coordination, both to maximize program productivity and to attract and maintain interest in work relevant to our goals of supporting research along translational pathways targeting intellectual and other developmental disabilities. The Administrative Core has and will continue to meet these challenges by: (a) managing all Center activities, (b) promoting productivity through coordination of activities across all components of the IDDRC, (c) setting policies for ensuring that Core services reflect the highest standards of quality and for maximizing utilization efficiency, (d) encouraging interactions with other Centers and implementing collaborative efforts that support the development of the IDDRC national network, (e) providing technological and financial resources for new and continuing research efforts, and (f) contributing to the training of students and early career professionals and, more broadly, stimulating interest in developmental disorders throughout our institution. In keeping with the history of the KKI/Hopkins IDDRC, the leadership will again shift as Dr. Cataldo completes his eighth year as Center Director. Specifically, Dr. Cataldo will remain Director until the end of the current funding cycle, whereupon the Directorship will be assumed by Dr. Silverman, who has served as Co-Director for several years and who has taken the lead with the preparation of this application. Dr. Cataldo will then remain as Co-Director, continuing to provide strategic oversight and heading up across-center collaborations.